


选项D

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 游戏主人公设定，一丢丢灵感来自twi: @noplan_017dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	选项D

一开始丹帝不太会说话，或许因为说话的方式有很多种。平平常常地口头使用语言这类不提也罢，手舞足蹈地用身体摆出一个O来表示OK也不是新颖的做法。在两只手掌上分别写上“是”和“不是”，遇到搭话的人就把相应的手伸出去，右利手的人就把“是”写在右边，左利手的人就写在左边，别人说什么就张开五指把回答展示给他们看，这样也能活得下去，大不了再加上一个对旁人来说是隐形的小箭头，指着选项A和选项B来作答也算是一种，要说习惯也是能习惯，到最后脑袋瓜里想的东西就变得简单明了：要么这个，要么那个。

有时候这个和那个还是一样的。他不太会说话大概就是因为这样的事发生太多次了。

但如果有朝一日他变得脑袋空空，只知道说要和不要，他心想，那样倒不是好事。好比说当选项A和选项B都不如心意时，他出于本能想要找个选项C，说出更衬他心情的话，但那小箭头滴滴滴地上下移动，从选项A到选项B，如果再往下，它就从选项框的背后转一圈回到选项A，没有选项C，更没有选项D。习惯之后他也就忘了还有可能选择C。选项A是：喜欢！选项B是：还行。他要回应的话是：你对野餐怎么想？不是露营。

“你对野餐怎么想？不是露营。”奇巴纳说。

丹帝选了选项A。喜欢！他说。然后他的眼前一片黑暗。

恢复意识时，他觉得野餐这事已经过去了。过去了的意思是他大概已经和奇巴纳野餐过了，但他不确定。醉鬼都不会像他这么不确定，他想，但他从没有喝过酒，所以他也只是胡猜。

事实是，他后来才知道，他后来自己喝了酒喝到屁股一碰到沙发就睡着后才知道，他那也不比喝断片来得糟，不过喝断片的体验他也只是买酒时听便利店的店员说的，好像那人自己曾是个超级大醉鬼。他歪着身子算钱，把一只胳膊肘靠在桌台上，那感觉自由极了，但不适合丹帝。丹帝买了点啤酒，那是野餐事件很久以后的事情，那时他把奇巴纳邀到家里，不动声色然而骄傲地领他看茶几上的几罐子啤酒。他是那样骄傲，以至于奇巴纳看着他笑了起来，吹着眼睛看他，看上去比他还骄傲。这是后来的事。

当下重要的是，他不知道他到底和奇巴纳野餐过了没。大多时候都是这样，他回答了个什么，然后眼前一黑，要么时间过去了，要么他到了新的地方。他想问问，但也知道这话压根问不出口，他试了一次，没有选项冒出来，因此那时奇巴纳用很怪的眼神看了他一眼，不明白他为什么凑过去又没事找事一样走开，换个暴脾气的家伙指不定会逼上来打他，但奇巴纳只是用那种眼神看他，让他不由自主走得更慢了一些。他想用用看肢体语言，这样放慢速度走意味着他有话想说。奇巴纳没有注意到，没再看他了。

他想要奇巴纳成为宝可梦。

他真这么祈祷过。他在心里祈祷：让奇巴纳变成宝可梦，让奇巴纳变成宝可梦，让奇巴纳变成宝可梦。一天念三次，看到奇巴纳时多念一次，十年了都没成真，后来他就不念了。后来他是长大了。奇巴纳变不成宝可梦，他则习惯了回答A或者B，通常没有C，偶尔就算出现了C，内容也是相似的，也就是说压根无关紧要。幸好喷火龙不需要听他说A、B、几乎不出现的C和从不露面的D，他心想，所以他才那么希望奇巴纳也能成为宝可梦。那样就算不提收服啊、培育啊、对战啊这类他只要一想到就急不可耐的事情，暂且不提，就算只看他们不需要语言沟通这一点也够了。可人类就是需要听到语言的，不管是用嘴说、用身体说、用“是”或“不是”还是用选项ABCD，他们总得想点儿方法沟通。

有一个方法。唯一一个让他对说话一事有信心的方法。第一次想到这个方法时，丹帝觉得自己是天才，但下一秒就觉得自己太傻了，怎么花了一整天才想到这个。他跑到宫门竞技场去，在淘汰赛报名处点了奇巴纳的名。他当时刚过十一岁生日不到两周，当日值班的联盟员工是个扎马尾辫的姑娘。她在电脑上调出参赛表看。

“真刚好，您邀请的训练家也要参加哦。”她说。

他心想，尽管如此，还是再给他发一张邀请函吧，他可以现在就签上名字，或者拿一张空白卡纸，他可以自己写一张。但他等了一会儿，没有选项A或者选项B，他的选择框空空荡荡，连他也看不到。他只好想作是他还没把字练好，等他写出能让奥利薇那样严格的人也点头不再唠叨的字，他就会获得新的选项。

他没获得。他每个赛季都去，在赛季的准备期试一次，等到赛季正式开始了再试一次，要是还是没有，他等到淘汰赛要举办之前再去一次，所以一个赛季他一共会邀请三次，每一次接待他的联盟员工都说奇巴纳也会去，因为奇巴纳肯定会去。这不像祈祷，他坚持了下来，至始至终没有放弃。他十四岁时，所有在宫门竞技场工作的人都知道他要问什么了。他才刚走进去，还没有在可选择列表里选中位于“下一页”下方的“奇巴纳”，他们就开始用温和的眼神看着他，似乎他又迷路了。

“冠军，欢迎光临！”他们说，“这次有想要邀请的选手吗？”

他选中了奇巴纳。

“您邀请的训练家也要参加哦。”他们说。

没了。他的比赛永远是在最后一场，因此丹帝总有时间看A、B、C、D、E、F、G和奇巴纳的比赛，一天下来连续四场比赛，第二天是四分之一决赛和半决赛，第三天才轮到他和胜利者的冠军决赛。他不在选手更衣室看，不和参赛者们待在一起。当上冠军后的第一个赛季，他想去选手更衣室，却被拦住了。他的道路一如往常被拦住，这他也习惯了。

“您要去哪里？”负责守门的一个员工问。

“奥利薇小姐说您在这里观赛就好了。”另一个员工说。

就好像冠军是什么洪水猛兽，好像这事私底下联盟内部人尽皆知，甚至连普通民众也知道。但他也清楚，他们是避免无关人员擅自入内才站在那儿的，尽管他那时候才是个小孩子，还有些不大满意，回到房间里后，他把自己甩到沙发上，气鼓鼓地看了两分钟，或者只有一分半不到，然后就看比赛看得忘了那事。

他后来一直在那个独立的更衣室里看他们的比赛，只是比起叫那儿更衣室，它更像是个办公室。里头陈设很简单，只摆着沙发、茶几和电视，一个饮水机立在门边。一次性的纸杯放在饮水机底下的小柜子里，他大多时候都忘了它，但看比赛看得激动了，他就会记起来在比赛间隙里去倒杯水喝。用过的纸杯扔在茶几底下的小垃圾桶里。

打一开始，丹帝就想去外头看奇巴纳的比赛，但他在十六岁之后才获得那个选项，好像他十岁就能一个人游遍伽勒尔，却直到十六岁才能独自看比赛，丹帝心想，然后向自己坦诚，他明白作为冠军的他有多珍贵。通常他能看到奇巴纳连赢三场，但也有些时候，运气主导了整场淘汰赛的走向，他也只好低头。他第一次跑到观众席看比赛时，他是真的第一次在观众席看比赛，在那之前他要么是看电视，要么丹帝自己就是赛场上的一名训练家。他那时把帽子压得低低的，长到肩膀的头发扎了起来，带着墨镜，装扮成普通的观众，当时所有人都只顾着看赛场，就算他乔装得再粗糙也不会出事。那是奇巴纳的第一场比赛，那才是第一场比赛，从淘汰赛要进行的比赛总数上来说是第三场，对手是一个当时他们都觉得颇有看头的道馆挑战者，主力搭档是只防尘特性的杖尾鳞甲龙。他十六岁，看完比赛觉得自己疯了。他每年都这样，但比赛现场更让他兴奋。铝钢龙吼叫着，奇巴纳也吼叫着，那是发誓要直奔决赛杀了他的疯子的吼叫法，而他看得喉咙一紧，只差一点儿，就只差那么一点儿，他自己的那个存在于选项框外的选项C呼之欲出，最后却还是被什么拦住了。

奇巴纳还没有走出赛场，他便已经从观众席跑走了。他边跑边抽噎，哭得喘不过气，因为他太想和奇巴纳对战了，可他还得等上将近一天半才能把憋了整整一个赛季加休赛期的话喊给奇巴纳听。喘不过气是因为他跑得太猛了。他还没到敢在其他人面前那样掉眼泪的年龄。他横冲直撞，根本不看路，看了也没用，越跑越因为落泪时情不自禁的抽气而呼吸不畅，最后他只得停下来，随后发现自己迷了路。他不知道自己在哪儿，一时也不想去找人询问。放慢速度走了一会儿，他边走边擦眼泪，慢慢缓了过来，他试着回想自己跑过的路，却发现就和他眼前一黑时的情况一样，尽管这次他有完整的记忆。他记得跑进他那个位置边上的写着C的入口，记得他往右跑。然后呢？

才想了一会儿他就放弃了。因为奇巴纳突然出现在走廊尽头。

他还在揉眼睛呢，好丢脸。他赶紧不揉了，湿漉漉的手背往竞技裤的侧边擦了几下。那边是个拐角，奇巴纳从那儿慢慢走过来，正在和他的洛托姆手机聊着什么，一开始离得太远，丹帝听不清他说的话，但随着他们越走越靠近，他终于听清是关于照片的话题。他竖着耳朵听，没多久他便听到奇巴纳说：

“丹帝？你怎么在这里？”

他们面对面的距离不知不觉已经不到两步远了。奇巴纳的个子高，步子总迈得大，对他来说大概只有一步远。

选项A：我看了你的比赛。

“喔。怎么样？”

选项A：棒极了。

“本大爷作为你的劲敌不好好努力怎么行嘛。瞧着吧，进入决赛的还会是奇巴纳大人。”

选项A：我期待着！

丹帝心想，他说的话太少了。

“你的眼睛怎么了？”奇巴纳问。

选项A：别担心。选项B是“没事”。

丹帝心想，他说的话真的太少了，他想给他说出的话叠加上超极巨化的力量，把它装在精灵球里丢出去，它就会多上几十倍。几十倍甚至上百倍。起码要那样，但他的选项用完了。他刚哭过，眼皮很沉重，胸腔底下又轻飘飘又麻麻的，就算奇巴纳正用无名指轻轻碰着他的眼角，就算奇巴纳问“你这家伙是不是又迷路了？”，他能做的也只有点点头，然后跟着神通广大的奇巴纳回到他的“更衣室”。

然后等上大约一天半。

总的来说，他很有耐心，也从不害怕等待。他最长的等待纪录长达十几年，具体的时间他自己也说不清，因为中间有无数次眼前一黑便过去了好一段时间，零零星星的加起来，最后让他也只能说是“十几年”，大约在十二到十三年之间。

他的仿佛永无止境的等待终于结束时，他又很想哭，可他又已经过了能在其他人面前那样掉眼泪的年龄，所以他用帽子遮住脸，狠狠地吸吸鼻子，咽下了眼泪，然后把那顶帽子甩出去。

他真的很少落泪，回回都是被某种强大的他不理解的力量给触动，他觉得不仅是他，或许就连他那当了十八年的冠军的师傅也不明白那是什么，就连这个跳着欢呼的小小的新冠军也不懂到底该怎么称呼它，但他们一定也都知道它的存在，并常常被它打动。

有时候真的像是被狠狠打了一记。他刚刚就被狠狠打了一记。拦了他十几年的某个隐形的东西被一拳击碎。

然后他就自由了。有点儿遗憾，他心想，但他一点也不后悔。

在等待洛兹会长——前会长——的判决下来时，他跑去铠岛，像小时候一样在那儿待了三天，忙着和师傅对战、对战和对战。他本来是想和马士德谈话的，但到头来却发现自己擅长的说法方式只剩下这个了。那些掏心窝才能说出的话还要等一段时间才能从他嘴里跑出来。马士德拍了拍他的背。

“小丹丹你啊，只要顺其自然就好噜。”

“但我下意识还会想‘选哪一个才好’……我还要加油啊。”

“很快就会习惯的。小丹丹可是小丹丹哟！”

“师傅呢？”

“老头儿我现在有武馆、有小叶叶也有小丹丹，还担心什么耶？”

他相信马士德。他总是相信他的师傅。

新生活没有选项A也没有选项B，更不存在选项CDEFG……Z的生活。正如马士德所言，他适应得很好，大概要归功于他从前也总在想着选项框外的那些选项。比方说“我们一起去吧”“我还是想再寄邀请函给他”“我想亲眼看比赛”“我看到你的比赛，就想和你对战想得不行”“你太优秀了，谁都会被你激励到”“说实话，我们应该多来几次私人比赛，在我当上冠军后你就再也没有像那样向我挑战了”“刚刚看到你的比赛，我情不自禁感动到哭了”“还好幸运地见到了你”……之类云云。

他后来买下了宫门市最高的那栋大厦，从下往上看，尖顶直入云霄，让他想到极巨化的光柱猛地亮起时场面。很早以前他就在想了，他想，他要在这里工作。但那时候他想的是作为联盟员工在那儿工作，最后他却成为了大厦的主人。他忙着处理洛兹留下的东西时，奥利薇来找他，说要帮忙。她对大厦了如指掌，好像它是她建的，或许某种意义上的确如此。不知道东西的所在位置，问她就好。想了解楼上一层的功能，问她就好。有什么东西该留，什么东西可以扔，问她就好。

上到最高层后，他们开了灯，发现屋子里已经开始落灰了。可连窗都没开过，又在这么高的地方，灰是哪来的？丹帝到卫生间接了一桶水，拿了两块布擦桌子，收拾洛兹的办公室里那些还没被警察拿走的东西。她看着那些文件啊，有洛兹私人性质的东西啊，突然地叹一声气，好像穿高跟鞋走太久没力气了。

“洛兹先生真的很好。”丹帝说。

“是啊。”

“他对我就像个父亲一样……但是法律就是法律。”

“也是呢。”

“这里的东西就由你拿走吧。”

奥利薇看了他一眼。

“可以吗？”她问。

“当然。”

“你好像变了。”她说。

“是吗？”

“你以前总让我觉得是个太直接的小鬼。现在你就好像长大了一样。”

“哈哈，”丹帝说，“说不定真的是那样。”

“我说不定会考虑留下来。”

“你要能留下来就好了。”

奥利薇蹲在箱子边翻着文件夹，没有应话。

她留下来了。

大厦刚刚被他改造完成后，丹帝写了张邀请函，让奥利薇把它寄了出去。那时候大厦还不叫对战塔，起码丹帝还没有打算开始这么叫它，他要等到那张邀请函寄出去，它的收件人收到后才有办法这么叫它。奥利薇看了眼收件人的名字，对他说“你应该自己去”，但是他想，如果自己去的话，那就是另外的邀请了，他打算把那个机会留到别的时候，只要往后推一点儿就好。

他前一天写好邀请函，早上寄出去，下午收件人就来了。当时员工都还没开始上班，空荡荡的对战塔只有他和奥利薇，他在顶层等着，而奥利薇在大厅等着。他等着。丹帝等着，边等边想象楼下会发生什么样的事情。奥利薇见到了收件人，说，直接去顶层就好。她和收件人一起乘上电梯，然后在中途离开，因为她还有要检查的地方，因为她就是那样谨慎小心。收件人继续乘着电梯往上走，一口气直达云间，在电梯里，他心想，不知道会有什么等着他。

由于他的到来，现在这座大厦可以被叫做对战塔了。它的生命被一层一层点燃，而在对战塔的最顶层，丹帝在等着他。他站在电梯门正对面的位置，也就是那个塔顶对战场的正中央。门叮地一声打开，奇巴纳从里头走出来。他走得慢悠悠的，一点儿也不着急的样子。他打量着改造后有了点儿变化的房间，心里思量之前和现在的区别。然后他看向丹帝。他越走越快，最后跑了起来。他的一步几乎顶别人的两步，所以眨眼间就到了丹帝的面前。

“怎么搞得这么神神秘秘的？”他问。

“陪我实现一下我长久以来的愿望吧，”丹帝神神秘秘地说。

“好啊，本大爷奉陪到底！所以是什么？”

“赢的人请输的人喝酒。”

“就这个？”

“就这个。”

奇巴纳瞪着眼睛看了他一眼。然后他大笑起来，手遮着嘴，但还是让丹帝看到了他又白又尖的牙齿。丹帝也跟着笑了起来。奇巴纳说“好啊”，因此他觉得他终于开始学会说话了。他们后来喝得烂醉，买来的啤酒喝完了，又叫外卖送了十瓶。送酒上来的便利店店员看到丹帝开门时脸红红的，问他身体是否还好。

什么？没事，我们很好。我们？奇巴纳也在。谢谢你，丹帝说。

他的声音那么稳重，一点儿也听不出是喝了酒的人。一等他回到了客厅，奇巴纳就咯咯笑着，笑得滑到地上，笑他没喝多少就上头，还装得那么有板有眼的。他揽着丹帝的肩膀，贴在他耳边说话，声音里都是酒精味。但这都是后话了，现在不提也罢。


End file.
